


Crying in my arms (was all you ever did)

by tomorrowfics



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, This shit is sad, bts angst, suggestive scene, they both fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowfics/pseuds/tomorrowfics
Summary: Jungkook is madly in love with Taehyung.Taehyung can't seem to get over his past.orWhen Jungkook fell in love with Kim Taeyhung, his heart was young, wild and free. He wasn't damaged from loving. He was living in wish to commit his heart to Taehyung- forever.But Taehyung's heart wasn't young anymore.It was shattered.It was damaged.It was completly broken.





	Crying in my arms (was all you ever did)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I suffered so much writing this, y'all can't understand. I loved it in the same time tho.  
> I'M SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES MY MOM IS ANGRY AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT BRUH I'M SO SORRY

 

There were times when Jungkook wanted to list all the reasons why he fell in love with him so deeply, so simply, so easily.

 

Adorable smile that lifted up his rosy cheeks.

Sparkly look when he found something fascinating only he could notice.

Eyes round in curiosity when he came around unknown and weird things.

The way he gazed at the sky and reached out to it like he wasn’t miles away from it.

 

Those were just some of the countless reasons why Jeon Jungkook completely fell for Kim Taehyung. God, that boy even made him cheezy (which Jungkook absolutely wasn't of course).

 

It was only later on when he realized that trying to list all the reasons why he loved him was stupid and even meaningless. There were no reasons for Jungkook to love him so much.

If he had to put his love under a reason there would be just one- him.

 

Just _him._

 

 

 

The first meeting with Kim Taehyung almost gave Jungkook a heart attack.  Quite literally.

 

“Fuck! Holy fuck what the-”

 

All Jungkook ever wanted was to cry in peace on a lonely spot in the park to make some of his stress and unbearable sadness to go away. Alone time. That’s all he has ever wanted.

But _hell_ no. He got Kim Taehyung instead.

 Jungkook turned around to face a stranger who disturbed his ~~lonely~~ time by violently shaking his shoulder.

 

“-hell are you fucking do-”

 

Jungkook's words suddenly stopped coming out from his throat.

Because boi, the crazy guy who decided to interrupt him in his loneliness was pretty handsome. Actually, he was very handsome. _"Great,, just great"_ , Jungkook thought. The last thing he needed was to be caught crying by a cute guy. His life was really doing him favors.

 

“Uh, sorry”, said the handsome guy shyly. He smiled, but Jungkook could sense the guilt in his voice.

“No uh…it’s okay. You just got me kinda surprised, that’s all”, said Jungkook, putting up the best fake smile he could.

The tears were probably still visible on his cheeks. He cursed internally.

“I’m really sorry! You see,  I have this photography project for school and when I saw you…uh, well, I kinda wanted to take a picture. You…you looked really pretty from afar. I’m sorry ”, said the guy and awkwardly starched the back of his head and laughed.

"Huh? Don’t I also look pretty from up close”, smirked Jungkook and raised his eyebrow in question.

 

The boy blushed. He looked so, so precious. Jungkook silently melted.

 

 

Jungkook was good flirt. Especially if he had to cover up the fact that he was crying just a minute ago.

 

 

 Tae and Jungkook’s friendship was a fast climb.

It seemed as in one moment they were perfect strangers and in the next one best friends. They were friends in one moment and in the next one, so much more than just friends.

 

 

“What do you like so much about history of arts that it made you study it Tae”, asked Jungkook.

Tae smiled widely. “I was always attracted to art at some point you know? I even tried to become good at drawing at stuff, but you know…I just don’t have a hand for it I guess?? But over the time I realized that more than making art, I enjoy looking and thinking about it.”

 

Taehyung threw back his head and looked at the stars.

 

“I don’t really know how to explain it you know, but… I somehow always knew which things I liked and which I didn’t. I always knew which people I wanted to be friends with and from which I want to stay away from. I simply know which book I will like and which I won’t- It’s like there’s this tiny atmosphere radiating around all this stuff. And it’s not like I judge things, or it just feels like I don’t. I think every single thing has a special emotion to it, which either attracts me or not… History of arts has this certian feeling that does attract me. Even...even if it sounds weird, it is so."

 

Tahyung stopped talking, with his gaze still fixed onto the night sky. After a few minutes he lowered his eyes down and turned to Jungkook, only to find younger’s eyes intensly fixed onto him.

Taehyung blushed.

“Umm Jungkook, why are you starin-”

 

It only took Jungkook one sift moment to move closer tot he older, gently putting his hand under his chin and lifting it up. Their noses were touching as Jungkook whispered:

 

“Kim Taehyung…you’re truly fucking extrodinary aren't you?”

 

It was a rhetorical question and rhetorical questions were never meant to have answers, at least no for real. Taehyung only followed Jungkook, slowly wrapping his hands around younger's neck . Jungkook looked at the other boy's face, into his deep brown eyes.Taehyung's face looked so innocent and surprised in the same time. Jungkook couldn't look away from his round eyes, knowing it was the only time, just this time, when he could see the sparkles of curiosity in them, shining only for him. He stared at Taehyung's beautiful face and slightly parted bitten lips, that were only ilummnated by moonlight.

 

Taehyung looked eternal.

 

 

Without a second thought, Jungkook lifted Taehyung's chin up and kissed him.

 

 

 

People often said that you once find something that marks your life forever. Something that comes just once and even if you find something good again, it just can never be just as good. Maybe it was what people called fate, but Jungkook refused to believe in existence of such things.

But then again, he found himself in doubt, all over again.

 

Jungkook has painted many beautiful people, flowers, sunsets and landscapes in his life.

But nothing was ever just like filling blank canvas with Taehyung’s beautiful features. The first time Jungkook has drawn Tae’s eyes he was nervous. But somehow, it was the most beautiful thing Jungkook has ever created.

 

There was never something like Taehyung’s curves and distant eyes, created by Jungkook’s paintbrush.

There was never something Jungkook has kissed with so much love and passion as he kissed Taehyung.

 

 

Nor before,

Nor after.

 

 

 

Taehyung was lying on his bed, pretending that he didn’t hear the loud knocks on the door. All he was on his back, looking at the wall upon him.

He was empty.

He was so fucking empty.

A silent tear strained from the corner of his eye. Tae didn’t even know where did it came from. It wasn’t like he was still able to feel sadness or anything.

“Taehyung! Open the fucking door or imma knock them down!”

Taehyung continued lying on his back, ignoring loud baningign onto the door.

“KIM TAEHYUNG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR I WILL CALL THE FIREMEN TO BREAK THEM DOWN, STOP IGNORING ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!”

 

Taehyung sighed, stood up and went to open the door to rather annoyed costumer.

 

He was soon greeted by adorable round eyes that were currently sparkling in anger, dark hair and beautiful lips that formed a flat line invisible annoyance.

Of course it was him. Jeon Jungkook was always the one to interrupt his lonely times of crying.

 

 

“What”, said Taehyung.

Jungkook raised his eyebrow.

“What? Are you for real Tae? I’ve been calling and texting you for days, looking for you at your uni, I checked all the lonely spots at all parks in Seoul, fuck, I even called your mother to ask her where you are, so just don’t fucking ‘what’ me.”

At that, Tae felt his heart squeezing a bit. He felt the familiar ache behind his eyes. Tear ready to fall out on his cheeks and reveal him.

He instinctively looked at the ground.

 

Jungkook clearly got the sign.

“Uh, Taehyung?”

The younger lowered himself and reached out to Taehyung’ face to bring up his chin. Jungkook looked at the older’s eyes.

With that, Taehyung couldn’t resist the urge to cry anymore. Tears leapt out of the corners of his eyes, falling over his cheeks.

 

 

“Oh baby”, said Jungkook and brought him closer, hugging Taehyung to his chest. “I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry. I was just so scared, I didn’t know what was going on…I’m sorry.”

Taehyung nuzzed his face into Jungkook’s shoulder and sobbed. He cried and cried and they just stayed like this for what seemed like half of hour, maybe less or maybe much, much more.

They stayed like that, Jungkook kneeling on the floor of Taehyung’s apartment with the older boy crying in his arms.

“So…you wanna tell me what is going on baby”, gently asked Jungkook and pressed a kiss on the top of Taehyung’s head.  

 

 

 

Taehyung raised his head and met Jungkook’s eyes.

“Jungkook, I….I don’t know.”

 

“What don’t you know baby”, asked Jungkook. There was visible worry in his eyes.

Taehyung bit his lip.

 

“Look…I know how you feel about us. I know you want us to be together, but I just… I don’t think I’m ready for…this.”

Taeyhung found in Jungkook’s eyes exactly what he was afraid that he will.

 

Shock. Disappointment.

 

“Don’t get me wrong Jungkook, I.... I like you okay? God I like you a lot, I just…I’m a bit confused.”

Jungkook looked at Tae with sad eyes. “Tae…I like you a lot, you were right. I like you so, so, so goddamn much, you can’t even imagine it. Fuck, I think I’m starting to fall in love.”

Jungkook lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry if…if you don’t feel the same.”

 

Taehyung pressed his finger onto younger’s lips, shushing him.

“That’s not it Jungkook. I said it, I do like you. It’s just…”

Taehyung sighed.

 

“You see… I had a boyfriend. I had this guy and he was everything to me okay? He was… you know what, it doesn’t matter. I loved him a lot and I lost him, that’s it. I don’t feel like it would be fair…to be with you while I'm far from being over him.”

 

Taeyhung lifted his gaze to meet the younger's eyes once again.

 

 

"I'm sorry Jungkook."

 

 

Taehyung felt like a failure.

He felt like a failure while he was holding tight around Jungkook’s torso, the younger drive him god knows where on his motorbike.

He felt like a failure, not knowing if he had failed himself or Jungkook.

Or Hosoek.

Taheuyng nuzzled his forehead into Jungkook’s warm back. He smelt like leather and paint. He was beautiful, but he was nothing like Hoseok. Hoseok used to work in a flower shop, so he smelt a bit  like flowers. Hoseok also used to smell like sweet coffee. Sweet and cold coffee, Taheuyng used to kiss off his lips.

Taehyung was a failure.

 

Maybe he failed when he decided to take a picture of the beautiful crying boy in the park.

Maybe he failed when he let the boy paint him in exchange.

Maybe he failed when he let Jungkook’s lips brush over his own.

Maybe he failed when he let Jungkook pick him up after he finished an exam in uni.

Maybe he failed with all of the above.

 

“We’re here”, said Jungkook and smiled at the older. Taehyung smiled back and carefully slipped of the motorbike. “What’s this amazing place you are leading me to huh?”

Jungkook didn’t say anything. All he did was flash a mysterious smile.

 

What surprised Taehyung the most was how relaxed the younger seemed to be. Just one day before, he was crying in Jungkook’s arms, telling him still had to move on over his ex lover. Only a day ago, he was telling Jungkook he wasn’t being fair too him and that he should just stay out of it.  When Jungkook showed up in front of his university on his motorbike, Taehyung doubted if the younger even listened to him the day before.

 

Jungkook parked his motorbike next to a narrow street, that was dark even though it was only afternoon. Without any other words, Jungkook turned away from his motorbike and headed straight into it. "Um Jungkook, where exactly-, started Taehyung, but the younger quickly sushed him: "Shhh. Don't talk. Just follow me."

So Taehyung followed him.

He caught Jungkook's steps and walked by him through extremly narrow, yet interesting street. It was completly empty, as if the world has completly forgotten about it. It was empty as it was just a scene for a play. They stayed quiet, heavy silence of the mysteriously dark street pressing on them. There was some short of distance between them and Taehyung liked it- jungkook didn’t pull him closer or try to get a hold of his hand.

And maybe, Jungkook actually did listen to him, Taehyung thought. He was glad.

Suddenly, Jungkook stopped.

“We’re here”, he quietly said and turned around to face Taehyung. “I…I just wanted to show you this Taeyhung. I know you adore looking at art at some point and…please, don’t take any of this wrong. I am not here to do something like ‘win you over’ or some shit. I just…I just want to make you happy, if you can trust me. If you don’t want to go, it’s okay. I swear it is.”

Taehyung felt happy. He knew humans could be all, trough and trough lies, but something made him trust this usually quiet boy who collected his words, just likes this, only for him. “Jungkook…thank you. And I’d love to see whatever you want to show me.”

Jungkook smiled widely. He quickly took keys from his pocket and unlocked the closed door in front of them. Strangely, all that  was behind the door was a staircase, leading down, down down. Jungkook clicked on the lights and smiled at Taehyung once more: “Come on Tae.”

 

 What awaited them at the bottom of staircase took Taehyung’s breath away. Literally.

The room was long, it had no windows and the walls were completely grey. Somehow, grayness of the walls around him was the last thing Taehyung saw.

All he saw were colors. Colors, some bright, some dark. Sunsets. Night skies. Faces. So many faces. Taehyung and Jungkook were alone, that was for sure; however, Taehyung felt like he was standing on a busy, loud street, full of trees, sunlight, little kids, old grannies, bakeries and umbrellas.

“It’s my art studio… I thought you might like it”, said Jungkook.

Taehyung was speechless.

In the next few minutes, Taehyung was already running around, excited like a little kid, making Jungkook tell him about how and when did he paint certain paintings.

 At the corner of the room, Taehyung suddenly noticed a very odd painting. It was odd, because it was so familiar. Tae stepped closer to it, realizing what it portrayed. There was a boy, sitting on the lonely spot in the park, with his head intensly gazing at the ground. He was crying.

Only then Taehyung realized why the painting seemed familiar.

It was Jungkook’s autoportrait.

Jungkook moved closer to Taehyung, who was left speechless by the sight of the painting.

“Jungkook..”

“Yeah?”

“That day…why were you crying all alone?”

Taehyung’s words echoed in Jungkook’s mind. “I tell you, but only if you tell me something in exchange”, he finally said. Taehyung smiled, visibly excited.

“Okay!”

Jungkook sighed. “You see…I was preparing this artwork for a competition. It was wonderful, I had an amazing idea and the work itself also turned out pretty great”, said Jungkook. “However, I went bit around the rules of the competition. I wanted to create something unique, you know? I wanted to express myself. But my fucking ass of a teacher… he refused to send my work to the competition. I tried sending it myself, but I couldn’t, because I needed a mentor.”

“That’s…that’s shitty”; said Taehyung quietly.

Surprisingly, Jungkook smirked. “You don’t even know the whole things Tae. You know why he didn’t want to send my artwork?”

Jungkook laughed, with visible sadness in his voice.

“He didn’t send it just because I drew two guys kissing. He didn’t send it because he’s a fucking homophobic shit.”

Taehyung only stared with round eyes.

“I was so fucking pissed…ah you can’t even know. Basically, I have trouble controlling my anger since I was a kid you know? Well, I was so fucking pissed that I ripped up the canvas witht the painting and I…I just ran. I didn’t know what to do with myself, because it’s so fucking tiering to constantly be rejected and thrown aside, just because you kiss men not women. So yeah…that’s why I was crying that day.”

Jungkook closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect from the older. He certainly didn’t expect two warm hands to wrap around his hips from behind and pull him closer.

“I’m so sorry Jungkook. I’m so sorry the world refuses to see the best of you”, Taehyung whispered into younger’s neck.

“It’s okay Tae. I’m okay. I will make it, I promise you that I will”, said Jungkook, as he turned around to face the older.

Their eyes locked.

“Sooo…”, said Taehyung, as he gently pulled away from Jungkook.

“I suppose you want to know about Hoseok, right?”

Jungkook suddenly didn’t know what to say. “I mean…” he started. “Only if you are comfortable talking about…him. Only if you want to Tae. I’m not..”

“It’s okay, it’s okay”, said Taehyung. “Actually…It would bring me a bit of peace if I would be able to talk about him to someone else then myself.”

Taeyhung took a deep breath and started talking.

“He worked at a flower shop when he was in high school. I once went to buy flowers for my mom, because she was sick and I met him.”

Taehyung looked up and smiled. “You see… Hoseok was a very outgoing person. Hell, I don’t even know how is it possible to make friends in 3 minutes of buying freaking flowers. But I guess it was possible, when it came to him.”

“He was a dancer, you know”, continued Tae. “It was literally everything to him. He didn’t care much about school and would often get scolded by his parents for it, but I guess he was ready to give away this and much, much more to become a successful dancer. There were heard times when he got injured, or when he messed up on important competititon, but… in the end, he always found something positive in all of it you know? He always cheered people up, even if he was the one who was suffering the most. He always went on on his path, even when I was the only one believing in him. And I guess….I guess I fell in love with him for it.”

At those words, Taehyung looked at the ground.

“We were doing so well. We both managed to finnish high school, even Hoseok somehow pulled through. We rented an apartment, near my college, we were planning to move in together.”

“But then…Hoseok got his driver’s license. We were driving somewhere, I don’t even remember where and.. there was an accident.”

Taehyung’s eyes suddenly got really distant.

“A drunk driver hit us from the side. I got out with only a few broken ribs and sprained wrist, but Hoseok…”

Taehyung’s breath hitched in his throat.

“He was dead before I even relized what was going on.”

 

A silence fell on the painting studio.

 

And then, Taehyung, who before seemed Just distant and cold, suddenly started crying.

“He…he was such a passionate person who deserved to succeed! He, he...”, Taehyung sobbed. Jungkook quickly made his way across the room and warapped his strong arms around the crying boy. “He didn’t deserve this Jungkook”, Taehyung mumbled into younger’s shoulder.

“He didn’t Tae. He didn’t.”

 

Taehyung cried for what seemed like hours. And then, after the longet time, he finally spoke.

“Jungkook?”

“Yeah Tae?”

Taehyung raised his head and locked his eyes with Jungkook’s once again.

“I said that I don’t want you, because I need more time to move over him. I said I needed more time, because I will just think of Hoseok when loving you. I just don’t want to be unfair to you, you know? But honestly…”

Taehyung didn’t know what to say.

“Uh…Honsetly, It’s been over 3 years you know. And maybe staring something new is the only way for me to move on.”

Jungkook was at the loss of words now.

“So you are saying Taehyung…that you do want…?

Taehyung smiled. “I want to try Jungkook. I want to try.”

Jungkook’s hands were still wrapped tightly around Taeyhung’s waist, their foreheads centimeters apart.

“Are you sure that you want this”, asked Jungkook.

 

“Yeah”, Taehyung whispered. “I lied. I want you.”

 

And with that, Jungkook closed the distance between them, sewing their fates, forever.

 

 

Jungkook knew that things usually don’t last forever. Not the bad, not the good things. He was very much aware of it- everything was to pass one day.

But Taehyung was different, wasn’t he?

Jungkook wasn’t stupid, he knew how many things could go wrong between him and Taehyung. But in front of the love and passion they shared, all hardships seemed so, so small. In front of their greatest love, all other things simply seemed…meaningless.

He somehow hoped that forever with Taehyung will only end in the grave.

 

But in it’s origin, every heart is foolish. ‘Cause what do young hearts know when they love for the first time? They just feel. They just follow. They just fly. They are happy- simply because their existence is more than just an existence.

 

Jungkook’s heart was young.

Jungkook’s heart was completely delusional.

 

 

“Wanna go to the movies?”

“No.”

“Want me to paint your beautiful face?”

“No.”

“Want a kiss? A hug maybe?”

“No.”

“Then what about a hot cocoa? It always makes you feel bette-“

“Junkook stop. Please, just…just shut up for a minute. Please.”

 

Taehyung regretted his words the moment they left his lips.

He regretted it even more when he saw Jungkook’s worried yet excited face that literally radiated love change into a visibly sad and hurt expression. His lover’s smile faded as it would slip down from his face.

 

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone then”, almost whispered Jungkook in a sad tone. He turned around and left Taehyung alone in their now shared bedroom.

Taehyung threw his head back, leaning on the cold wall and closed his eyes. Once again, there was the familiar warm ache behind his eyes.

 

A tear silently fell from the corner of Taehyung’s closed eyes.

 

It was all a mistake.

Just a big, stupid, childish mistake.

 

 

 

There was a knot of guilt, forming in Taehyung’s throat. He squeezed his eyes together and bit hard in his lips- yet all he got were more tears and the silent scream inside of him growing bigger and bigger.

All because Jungkook didn’t deserve this.

He didn’t deserve to love someone who, in the end, pwas never able to return that love to him.

 

A quietly-sobbing mess that was Taehyung finally stood up and made his way out from the bedroom, to the kitchen. He found Jungkook by the kitchen counter, preparing instant ramen.

Jungkook always prepared instant ramen when he was angry. Or more precisely, when he felt like Taehyung didn’t care for him.

 

“J-ungkook”, said Tae, tying to hide his sobs.

The younger did not reply.

“J-ungkook”, repeated the younger. The panic in his voice was obvious by now.

 

With that, Junkook finally turned around to face his quietly sobbing boyfriend.

 

“What”, he asked.

 

Taehyung found it hard to reply.

 

“Jungkook, I… I don’t know.”

 

Jungkook raised his eyebrow. “What don’t you know, Kim Taeyhung?”

 

Taehyung gluped. Jungkook calling him by his full name certainly wasn’t a good sign.

 

“I don’t know…I don’t know about us Jungkook. I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

To older’s surpise, Jungkook only smirked.

 

“I fucking knew it, he murmured. “I fucking knew you will come at me with this.”

 

Taehyung didn’t say a word.

And perhaps this was where Jungkook lost it.

 

He slammed down the fork he was holding, turned around and threw the nearest chair across the room.

 

The sound of it’s breaking legs was so distant to Taehyung’s ears.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME TAEHYUNG? WHAT ELSE I HAVE TO GIVE YOU SO YOU WILL BE GODDAMN HAPPY FOR ONCE??”

 

Jungkook’s yelling echoed through Taehyung’s ears. Somehow, his mind didn’t really register it.

“…DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I GAVE YOU ALL YOU ASKED ME FOR SO WHY-”

There was more sounds of braking wood.

 

Was it the table this time?

“…ISN’T IT FUCKING ENOUGH? WHY AM I NEVER FUCKING ENOUGH FOR YOU TAEHYUNG?!”

 

Taehyung was frozen in place.

 

The next thing he knew was a heavy piece of wood hitting him hard into the side of his head. The force knocked him off balance and Taehyung fell, like I puppet when you cut it's strings.

 

 

 

They fought.

They cried.

They kissed.

They made up.

 

And it was always like this. It became a weekly routine.

No matter what happened, Jungkook always ended up painting Taehyung.

At first he was filling the canvas with boy’s curious eyes and beautiful smile. Jungkook adored it. He adored the feeling of being able to capture something so beautiful with his own two hands- he was even happier for being able to make Taehyung smile for real with his artwoks.

But as time passed, those paintings started to fade, somewhere along with Taehyung’s smiles.

 

Jungkook’s lips collided with Taehyung’s once again.

Again.

And again.

And again.

They were a mess of lips and limbs- they were one. They were kissing and kissing and only parted for hours later.Their nights together never ended- the only thing that changed was the amount of kisses they shared. At some point, Taehyung started to move away from younger’s soft yet eager kisses.

 

All Jungkook did was try to pound his love for Teahyung into him, having no other was to express it anymore. All he wanted was to fill Taehyung with love and happiness.

 All Taehyung did was blankly stare at the wall upon him.

 

All he ever did was try not to think about the chair with broken legs in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook wasn't painting anymore.

 

He was merely throwing colors onto the canvas, destroying one after another.

He yelled ripped them apart,

 

He prayed.

 

But no prayers could bring Kim Taeyhung back to him. In the end there was nothing he could have done- even if he would erase his mistakes, nothing would ever change.

 

Because when Jungkook fell in love with Kim Taeyhung, his heart was young, wild and free. He wasn't damaged from loving. He was living in wish to commit his heart to Taehyung- forever.

 

But Taehyung's heart wasn't young anymore.

It was shattered.

It was damaged.

It was completly broken.

 

Jungkook tried to paint the way Taeyhung looked at him when he we joyful- but he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't, because he couldn't fucking remember.

He couldn't erase Taehyung from his memory, yet he couldn't remember every detail of his face anymore.

 

And it hurt. Since the day Taehyung simply packed and left, without any words said.

 

It fucking hurt.

 

Because Taeyhung has already found the one for him. And that wasn't Jungkook. 

Jugnkook was sure he has found the one for him too.

 

But in the end, Taehyung never wanted him.

 

Jungkook tired to remember the way Taeyhung smiled, but all he could remember was the older crying.

 

He cried to Jungkook to let his pain at ease.

He cried to Jungkook, because his love was hurting him.

 

 

 

And that was it.

 

Crying in his arms was all Kim Taehyung ever did.

 

 


End file.
